keeper
by staleygrace
Summary: Lala a girl that works in crime has a secet protecter and soon to be lover. when her friend Lizzy dies she is determened to uncover the mystery. Even if it is the uguil truth. She can't figure it out with out Matt, can she and Matt figure it? Lemons late!


"_Lala, angle you have to start lissoning to me. You see what happends when you don't. My poor, poor baby gets hurt,beauce she didn't lisson to me. You really are my baby and I don't want anything to happen to you. Please be more careful and lisson to me, when I tell you that it is to dangrus for you. Ok baby girl? For this time only I will heal you. Sleeep well and I Love You so much. It hurts me to see you hurt!"___**I should have lissoned to the voice in my head! How could I have been so stupit? His voice has always kept me safe. I don't know what I though about going there. Now my face has a bursie form where Jone had hit me. I really hope he can heal it, like he said. My friend Lizzy would be so mad if she ever found out. I let out a deep sign and started geting ready for bed. Like alway, I rush geting ready to go to bed. I know that I will dream of him. My loving prince who's voice has guided me, though everything. I hope someday I will meet him in real life. He is the only one for me, he loves me and I love him. Even though I don't know his name. Though I really don't need to, I know he loves me and will always keep me safe from harm. He is smart and funny. I can talk to him and he would lisson to me no matter how boreding it is. Hoping in bed, I closed my eyes and counted down form ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.**

__"Lala, get up!" yelled Lizzy. Lizzy is not someone you want to get mad. Even though she is only 5'3 and weighs 92 pounds doesn't mean she is harmless. Everybody gets scared of her blue eyed davil glare. If that doesn't scare you to death, then you have some guts. She will show you just how scary she can be. When she is not mad she looks like a super modle. She has all the curves, the long silky dirty blond hair, the blue eyes, the face, and the confodance. I turned and looked at her, and she had the bigest, brightest smile i have ever seen on her face. That is scary, what made her so happy? I looked at her and saw she had a tight jean skirt, a tight red shirt, her hear was done, and on her wedding finger was a huge dimand! "Guess what?" she asked exsited.

"What?" i asked in a soft sleepy voice.

" I am getting marred to Drew, can you believe it?" she asked. I nodded my head and then got up. Lizzy pouted but finally left. I hoped in the shower, and let the burning hot water, make my skin a very dark pink. After my skin was nice and pink I began to shave my legs. When they were nice and smoth, I begain washing my hair with my honey smelling shampoo. Soon I had to put condeshern and get finshed up. When I steped out the room was steamed up from the water. On the mirror three words were written, _**I LOVE YOU!**_ I smiled walked to the mirror. I was a single blood red rose laying on the counter. My smile widen.

Finally i had finished getting ready, I looked in the mirror where there had been a note, and I saw that the burse that was there yesterday was gone. Just like he said. I smiled and then grabed my jean jakcet and went to work.

chapter two

When I got to work, I saw tweve blood red roses on my desk with my name on them. There was a card, and on it was very petty hand writing, which read _**To: Lala, MY DEAREST HEART. **_I blushed bright red, and opened the card. I was so exsited, that I had to wait for a second before I could read it.

_Dear Lala,_

_My angle, I wish to see you soon, beacuse I have waited so long! I wish that you would dress in that black little stapless dress, you bouth a few mounts ago. And with that can you please were the black hills with that. I called your hair desser and she is going to be expecting you at 3:00 pm today. I have already payed for it, and asked for you to be off at 12:00 pm. So see you tonight at 7:00 pm. xxxx love you babygirl... xxxxx xoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxox lots of love!_

I am so exsited! I had to pull the note out two or three time, every five minutes. The minutes seemed to take forever when finally the clock stuck 12 and i was free to leave. I got in my car and was on the way home. No, noing my luck I was stuck in trafic for 35 minutes. When I finally got home it was 12:38 pm and I was running late. I went into my closet, expecting to have to dig around for my dress and shose. Well when I walked in I was that my dress was hanging out and the shose were right by the dress. I was so thankful that he could get in my house and do this. I would have been late if not for him. Then I went to my bathroom, to find some make up. Like alway he was one step ahead of me. All of my make up that I was going to use tonight was out and ready to use. I was so happy, and exsited. I washed my face really good, then put losion so it wouldn't break out or get to dry. I put powder, blush,and since I had lots of color in and on my eyes I didn't need to do any thing, exsipet put eye liner to make them stand out even more. When I was done with that I went and got my dress. I put it on and i was so suprised that it fit so good. I looked in mirror and I had to enmet, I looked sexy hot. My purple eyes standed out more then ever, my checks did not look as fat, and my body looked like, I had all my curves and the hills gave me some hight. All I had to fix was my red, messy hair. Which remided me that I had to go at three. I looked at the clock and was suprise to see that it was 1:59pm. I only had about two hours to eat something small, and to write in my dairy. So I want and I got myself some soup. It was chicken noodel, and it was the best. When I was done with that, I went and got my dairy from its hiding place, under my pillow.

**10/12/05**

**dear diary,**

** today is going to be the one of the best day of my life. I am going to finally meet my one true love, my one heart. I am so exsited. I hope that he will be hot and that he'll be as sweet as he is when he is in my dreams and in my mind. I hope he is not a jackass. I don't think he is but still, you never know. Even though I have know him since I was ten years old. And you would think that if you know a somebody for 12 years, that he would show you his bad mood. But no, so far he is a sweet gentale man. I really hope that it will be as amazing as i can ever amaigion.**

** Oh and at work, there has been two more mudures, all dran of blood. They didn't look like they even stuggled. But who would be calm if they had all of there blood drained? I am so scared, that however did this is going to come get me. But that might be just my mind messing with me. Maybe this crime is getting to me. I really should have gone for teaching but you know me. I wanted something dangurs. Well if the feeling gets worse I will have to talk to my sweet about it. If my sweet is not a jackass. **

** well it is 2:30pm and I need to go, so write later love babygirls in love. **

chapeter 3

It was 3:00 pm and I made it just in time, Sally was waiting for me. She looked like she knew what to do, he must have told her. Maybe she would tell me what he looked like._ No, don't ask, you will see tonight. I want you to see me for youself not for someone how has seen me and might give me a bad disripion of me. Well I love you__, __do not ask please. see you at 7:30. You should be done by there by five or so. love you be salf babygirl. Love you kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss! _I looked at Sally and she smiled and said, "a young man came in here and told me what to do with you hair. Ok Lala?" I nodded and didn't say any thing. She started off telling to go wash my hair, then she began to brush it. After all the tangles were out, she began to dry it, after that she cruled it. I looked in the mirror and my plain red hair looked wild but in a sexy way. Now I looked, dare to say better then Lizzy.

After that was over I drove home, and looked at the clock it was 6:05 pm. Wow time goes by fast when you are having fun. I had a little bit to spare so I got out some work I took home. The was the first picture, the woman with black hair, and blue eyes. She looked peacefull, almost like she was during her death. She was not the only one, all of the other people looked peaceful. Maybe they were drugged before thery were killed. I looked at the report of the black haired woman, she was only 19 years old. She gone missing when she was 17 years old. She was found a year later. Then they found out that she had run away. Oh, she goes by Micky. I would have to go out tomarrow and ask question from any body that knew her. I looked and notice a tatoo by her hair line. It was so small that any body would have missed it. I looked very closely trying to figure out what it was. Just then the door bell rung, I jumped in suprise. So I went to open the door, and saw the most sexest man in the world smilling with bloody red rose in his hand.

He intucsted himself as Matt. I looked at Matt and looked him over again. He had the brightest standing out green eyes. Grass green eyes. They were so beautiful, and his face looked strong. His nose was straight, his jaw was very firm looking. I bet if you punch it, you would break your hand. His body looked bulky and pure of musael. He looked hotter and sexer then he ever looked in my dream. He also had perfect teeth. Wow they looked deathy and sexy at the same tme.

"Shall we go to dinner?" he asked and him voice, again almost made me want to met in it. I nodded and blushed bright red. Matt looked at me and smiled when he saw my blush.

"Angle you don't need to be emberrest about anything, ok? "

"Ok, Matt", I said. while I looked down. When we finally got there I was suprised to see that we were at, LaNeSa. It was the most expensive restonter there is in the city Call. Every one who was getting marred goes there, and any one who has money. I only been here one time and it was for my parents wedding inaviery. The food was so good that I have been wanting to go back for sometime. The only person how knew that was Matt. I looked at him and smiled. He was such a great guy, and now he was better beacuse I could see him. He smiled back, "_sweet, I knew you loved this place so I hope you don't mind me taking you here. I love you and only want what is best for you."_ I smiled, and could hardy contain the joy that was inside my heart. He smiled probley knowing this. Once we got in a waiter came up to us and said,

"Right this way", then he smiled at me and led us to our table. It was by the window, were we could see every thing that happen around us. The waiter stared at us, waiting for our orders. I ordered coco, and a saled. Matt ordered the same, though he also wanted a stake. I was suprised when he said he wanted rare. No his words were,

" I want it was rare as you can, don't even cook it, just warm it up." My face showed shock beacuse when the waiter went away he looked at me and said,

" Sorry, I love my meet rare beacuse I don't like the gease they cook it with." I nodded and rolled my eyes. Man will always be man around meat. He chuckeled and I relized that I had kept my mind open to him again. He reached across the table and took my hand in his and said,

" Love I enjoy lissoning to your mind. Please don't keep it closed from me. I love you so much!" I signed and let my mind go. Just as the waiter broth out our food, we heard screams every where. I looked around and saw something that broke my heart, Lizzy. She was laying on the ground nude, and like all the other victomes she had the most peaceful look on her face.

Chapeter 4

I was very numb, my perfect date turned out to be a nightmare. Lizzy, who was the stongest person, dead. As the police and the other detectives came into the dinner, I notice a guy with blue eyes staring at Lizzy with a self hatered face. Then he glanced at me, and smiled before vanishing. I thing that my mind is playing a game with me, beacuse of all the stress. Matt, looked at me with worry in his eyes. Then as if he was seaching for something in my eyes, he seemed to understand everything. A thought poped into my head, "Matt could read my mind for I had not closed it." I looked at him and he had the most saddest look in his eyes. I knew that deep down I had betayed him, for i did not tell him of the new case. I felt guilt ride up to my heart. I must say, I wanted to get on my nees and beg for his forgiveness. He looked up at me, and smiled and nodded his head. I knew then he had forgiven me. I looked at Lizzy again, and this time I nosiced that on her forhead was a tatoo. I didn't think Lizzy ever got a tatoo, she was so scared of niddles. I looked very closely and saw that it was a dasiy. It was almost to hard to notice, but now that I seen it in real live I know what it is. The questions started to pop in my head, " why would someone do this?" Why a dasiy?" " Is it there sign?' Then I heard a voice that made me calm. _Sweet, don't stress think it right now. You can do that when you get home. We need to dicuss this. I think that you should have told me when you started on the case, and might I say that I was hurt that you didn't. Well we can't go back to the past and change it. This case is very dangures, I know this. I will tell you everything when You get home. But baby you need to stay calm, I don't want you to get a head act beacuse of it. Love you, STAY CALM! _I took a deep breath, and counted to ten. When I finally got calmer, I saw that the police we sending everyone home. When we got to Matt's car, he got in the drivers seat and told me to get in. When I did, I felt as if my whole world was about to change. For the good or the bad I don't know. I took another deep breath and off we went home, were my live was going to change.

We sat in silance in the car, everything was still in quite. I wish we were talking, but I knew that we bouth needed time to thing before we went home. Then the thought came to me, Lizzy was dead. I wouldn't see her glare or see her smile again. I felt for the first time, like I was about to cry.


End file.
